


Fear

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Bond leaves Madeleine safe in room 12 at The Pevsner with Q while he goes to make sure the bad guys are no longer an issue.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> for the angst prompt table and prompt fill for team 00  
> i'll be making another collection of ficlets for this years 007 fest!

It was only supposed to be for a moment. Instead, it turned into one long moment. There were bumps that he counted, trying to measure them to figure out how far or how long he had been in the vehicle. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. The sound of nothing but a smooth road. Bump. Bump. Bump. The sound of a busy market.The rattling of crossing over railroad tracks. Gravel. 

Bond closed his eyes, keeping them open wasn’t helping. A deep sense of dread filled his chest. Not for him. His life was forfeit since joining MI6. This was his fate. To end up dead or worse at the end of his career. However, there were two innocent souls that were now left unprotected.

Madeline paced nervously and swiftly inside the small hotel room of the Pevsner that Q had holed up in. 

“It’s been too long.”

Q glanced up from his monitor. The light played off of his glasses as he watched her progress. She had thought him a strange messenger, slight of build, banged up looking laptop covered in old stickers and a nervous, quiet voice. Not someone she would have figured for service to Queen and Country. Perhaps that’s what made him qualify. He was average. Forgettable. His eyes flicked to the top of his laptop. 

“It’s only been twenty minutes.” He said, his voice dry and steady. But she knew. His pointer finger tapped at the edge of his laptop.

“You are worried. The same as me.” She came to a stop in front of the hotel desk he was sitting at. “Find him.”

He sighed. It was deep and bone weary. “That’s not how it works. If I turn on the Smartblood feature, I won’t be the only one to see where he’s going or is.”

“He could be in danger!”

“He is always in danger.” Q rolled his eyes. “Look, you haven’t done this before-”

“I know what it is to wish the man you loved more than life itself would come home. I know that fear.”

Q blinked. “You...love...him?” He glanced at the top of his laptop again. “It’s only been...45 minutes since you met him.”

She shook her head. “I do not love him. But I know what it is to wait. To fear. Someone like him would not take 20 minutes to contact us.”

Q’s lips tipped up at the edges. A small smile, one she had not seen before. “Oh, you have no idea. Sometimes he disappears for days on end without contact. This is pretty normal for him. I’d be worried if he contacted us sooner.” Q inhaled deeply as if he were about to give her another lecture.

“Don’t.”

His breathing halted and he let out a huff of breath. 

“He has been gone too long and you do nothing.” She paced away again before coming to an abrupt halt. “We need to leave now.” She spun around and attempted to unplug Q’s laptop.

“Hey, stop it! I need that!”

“We need to go now, get your stuff. He’s not coming back, we need to go!” Her movements became frantic as she tugged at Q’s shoulder and bag. “Move!”

“We’re not going anywhere, Bond told us to wait here!”

Madeline pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed two fistfuls of his thick jumper and shook him. “Don’t you understand? He’s not coming back. They never come back. We have to go!” 

Q tried to fight her off as politely as he could. They both froze when something crashed into the door of Room 12.

“It’s too late,” Madeline said, her voice hollow. 


End file.
